Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, etc. These system may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple user by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, etc.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on municipal, national, regional, and even the global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is LTE. LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by 3GPP. LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.